A Raging War
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Ok this is dedicated to the PRO. I have just writen it and I think it says alot. It isn't a romance...but it deals with it. That is why I have placed it into the romance section. Please read...AND REVEIW! I don't think it is possible to flame this? You wi


Me: I thought of this idea today while reading a certain post. This is dedicated to The Pro. I hope this will answer your post question.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dust flew high into the air as another cannon ball hit the ground in huge thunder. Roaring guns can be heard from all directions. Spouting curses and arguments fired across the field...  
  
It was a war, a deadly and raging war that has been going on for a long time now. When was it going to end...no one knows? Who started it...no one cares?  
  
Four boys were battling it out in this war...this harsh and never ending war. Tai stood to the west, Matt was north, Izzy was east, and Joe was placed south. Their anger flared at each other...not one giving up...determined to win.  
  
Tai filled his soccer balls with gunpowder and dynamite. Lighting the dynamite quickly, he placed it upon the ground and kicked it to opposing sides. He kicked one forward, to his left, and to his right. A huge boom sounded from each of the balls. He laughed evilly. "You will NEVER win!"  
  
Matt grinned but was furious. "Just watch and see!" Matt grabbed his guitar and loosened the stings a bit. He grabbed a few arrows and strung them. Pulling back, he aimed his weapon and fired the arrows straight to his right. Then he shot one forward and to his left. "Take that you fiends!"  
  
Izzy fumed! The arrow skidded across his arm and left a semi cut. "Matt! You deviant! Just watch and suffer from my wrath!" Izzy typed upon his computer and started to order a special something. In a quick second, as soon as he hit the enter key, an truck carrying huge cargo rolled up and dumped a crate beside Izzy. The red head rushed to his package, dodging more of Tai´s straight forward soccer bombs, and pried open the crate. He laughed "MWAHAHAHA!" He grabbed his weapon and started to run back to his post on the battle field. But before he could make it there...the delivery man stopped him.  
  
"Don´t I get a tip?"  
  
Izzy grumbled. "Here is a tip...don´t stop me in a middle of a war when I am holding something like this!" The delivery man got the message crystal clear and ran like a chicken back to his truck and drove off in a frenzy. Izzy grinned and continued his journey to the field. "Take this Tai! Joe! Matt!" Izzy held the Missile launcher upon his shoulders as he fired onto the group like a mad man!  
  
Joe dodged Izzy´s missile quickly. He was having a hard time loading his weapon of choice. The dust caused from the cannon balls, bombs, and missiles were agitating is allergies. He sneezed once and continued to load. He held a thin pea shooter, but he had special ammo! He grabbed a needle and filled it with a yellowish liquid. Joe placed the needle into the pea shooter, aimed, and fired straight ahead.  
  
Matt took his eyes away from the battle for a second to gather more arrows. He felt a sting on his shoulder and quickly looked to see what bite him. Stuck to his arm was one of Joe´s needles. Matt laughed. "Is this supposed to..." He stopped. He couldn´t feel his ARM! "Joe you little! What did you shoot me with!?"   
  
Matt´s screams could be heard from all around the battle field. Tai heard Joe laughing. Tai shrugged and began to shoot his soccer bombs and cannon balls at Joe. "Shut up Joe! You are so freaking annoying! You actually think you could win!"  
  
Izzy continued to order his weapons off the net, Joe fired his needles with special yellowish liquid...that seemed to make things go numb...Tai kept firing his bombs left and right, and Matt tried to shoot his arrows with his guitar using one good and one numb arm. Yes this was happening everyday...  
  
Mimi and Sora stood cross-armed. They watched in the distant as the four boys battled. Sora sighed and shook her head. "This is pathetic..."  
  
Mimi nodded. "They shall never learn. This battle will only end in tragedy."   
  
The two girls walked away from the sight of the war...The War of Couples. Who did the boys want to be with? Who knew...that is long forgotten? All that people see now is the war and the long battle that has raged since the beginning...as Mimi said, "This will only end in tragedy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Now I don´t know if this fic teaches you something. That is for you to decide. I didn´t place T.K, Kari, and Davis...because that is another war. Ken and Yolei seem to have been an official...even though I believe in Kouyako. So who would win...Mimato, Taiora, Sorato, Koumi, Jyomi, Michi, Koura...who knows...if you noticed...I didn´t mention the girls that each one wanted to truly be with. That is the point of the Couple War...no one knows. And I think no one will ever know...  



End file.
